Love and Hatred
by MaLuVe18
Summary: Going to a school filled with boys and only 4-5 girls wasn't on Hinata's mind, but she'll take what she can just to get away. "You're falling for him." "W-What don't be crazy." "Hinata, you like him, hell probably love him." Hinata blushed. "Don't say thing like that." "Oh but I'm right aren't I." 11x10 a Kei Tsukishima x fem!Hinata Shouyou AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu at all.**

**Warning: This is a 11x10 fic if you do not get it than it means it's a Kei Tsukishima x fem!Hinata Shouyou. Also this is an AU!**

**Read at your own risk.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

An orange head teen was standing outside a private school, wearing the school uniform which is a skirt, button white shirt tucked in and a bow around her neck. She also has on the school's shoes. Looking up the teen smiled with confidence, one thought running through her head.

_'I'm finally here, after so much hard work.' _The teen thought, smiling before stepping on school grounds with her luggage behind him. Brown eyes looking at every corner they passed, smile never leaving her face.

Another teen had similar thoughts as he was setting up his room, he had short blond hair cut and brown eyes with glasses.

_'After so much hard work, it's finally paying off.' _He thought as he put his clothes away, wondering about his so-called room mates, his friend is one of them.

"Are you sure, Sho-chan?" Asked one of her friends.

"Yea, Izumi is right." Her other friend asked.

"Koji, Izumi, don't worry 'bout it. Everything's going to be fine. If anything happens I'll give you two a call ok." Hinata said smiling at the two of them.

"O-Okay..."

"You better Shouyou or else we will come over here personally." Koji said.

"Un."

"Well we better head back to our school. Bye Shouyou."

"Bye, Sho-chan."

"Bye, Koji, Bye Izumi."

The orange haired teen walked inside the school only stopping in front of the school's office needing to check in and find out her classes.

"Um, excuse me?" She called out the woman in the office.

Looking up she answered. "Yes."

"My name's Hinata Shouyou." Hinata said as she left the suitcase on her left side, right hand on the bag she was carrying.

"Give me a minute." She said as she grabbed the folder on the desk and searched his last name. "Ah yes here you are, room ten with three first years called Kageyama Tobio, Kei Tsukishima and a Yamaguchi Tadashi."

"First years? Guys? Are you sure about this, isn't there anymore room with the girls." Hinata questioned. This was a girls and boys school so there had to be enough room for her to room up with girls.

"No, if you didn't know we are low on girls I believe you make three or was it for girl students in the school. We are low." She said.

_'Three or four!' _Hinata thought.

"Yes now here is your class schedule and room key. Anything else come back her for info. Don't forget the school tour at four." She said.

"Hai thanks." Hinata said as she walked away following the map and locating her room easily. "Looks like I'm here, now to see how shocked they are."

Opening the door to the room she was met with a teen that has black colored hair with a long fringe that gives him a scary look. He has navy color eyes. The second one has short black hair, portrayed as green or was it brown? A piece of his hair is sticking up at the top, he also had freckles. The third one was the one that caught her attention the most. He has blond hair that is cut short, brown eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He was laying on his bed with glasses on. She didn't know why but she felt a pull towards him.

"Who the hell are you." Asked the one with navy eyes.

"O-Oh my name is Hinata Shouyou, I'm your fourth roommate..." She stopped as she saw the look they gave her. It's the look she thought she left behind at her home.

"No way."

"A girl."

"Tch."

Hinata looked down and said nothing as she walked into her room guessing her bed was the top one. The room had two bunk beds one on each side. Four desk on either corner and an air conditioner under the window located in the middle across the door. The desk has their own lamps. The blonde was sleeping on the bottom bed, while the other had the top bed. The one with Navy eyes took the bottom leaving Hinata on the top bed.

She left her luggage on the floor close to the bed, looking around she located the closets finding out that there are two. Looks like she has to share with moody number one. Sighing she walked to the closet and started to put her things away making sure none of them touched moody 1's clothes for she knows if it will offend him.

_'Crap what about my bra's and underwear...' _Hinata's eye twitched, deciding to keep it in her bag she tossed it under her hanging clothes.

-Knock Knock-

The one with freckles got to the door and opened it.

"Yes?"

"Is a Hinata here?" Asked a third year.

"Hinata...?"

"That would be me, who's asking." Hinata said as she walked to the door and opened it wider.

"You have a phone call from a Ukai-" The third year didn't get to finish as Hinata squealed and jumped up and down.

"YAY! HE FINALLY HAD TIME!" Hinata said as she got her shoes on and started pulling the third year away.

"Uhaa-a-a."

"Hurry, we have to hurry or else I won't get another chance." Hinata said.

"A-Alright, it's this way."

Hinata's brown eyes were shining with happiness.

_"Just give me a minute I want to see how she's doing, sir."_

_"Fine a minute longer if she doesn't answer than you hang up."_

_"Sir."_

"Ukai!"

_"About time brat, what took so long."_

"Sorry things happened and I'm just getting used to it here."

_"That's good, I won't be able to go home yet need to stay here for another couple of weeks."_

Hinata's smile fell and her brown eyes lost its brightness. The third year looked worried.

"Oh, how long."

_"Maybe two or three weeks depending on the deployment here."_

"Okay, promise you will come back in one piece."

_"Ha! Have I ever missed a piece no I haven't. I promise, if they tell me I have to stay for another couple of weeks I'm outta here."_

"Really!"

_"Yea, can't stand it anymore. I'll find a job near there so I can be closed to you."_

"That makes me so happy!" Hinata said, her brightness returning back. The third year sweat dropped at the mood changes.

_"OI UKAI HANG UP ALREADY WE NEED TO HEAD OUT!"_

_"SIR! I have to go now Sho-chan. I promise to call you when I have time."_

"Okay! Bye Ukai!"

_"Bye."_

After he hung up Hinata jumped up and down squealing in happiness. She than remembered she was not alone.

"S-Sorry..." Hinata said as she stopped and stood still.

"Haha, it's all good. A call from someone important I guess."

"Yea."

"The name's Sawamura Daichi." Daichi said, he is around 177 cm, has short dark hair and dark brown eyes.

"My name is Hinata Shouyou!" Hinata said as she introduced herself, shaking his hand. Than she remembered something. "Do you think you can show me back to my room, Sawamura?"

"Sure, just call me Daichi." Daichi said.

"Un!" Hinata said.

"Alright, and your room is this way." Daichi said as he walked her back. Hinata had a jump in her step, Daichi noticed as they walked back. "Here we are Hinata."

"Thanks Daichi!"

Hinata opened the door only to see it all empty.

"Huh?"

"Oh, it looks like they left you behind." Daichi said with a frown on his face. "I didn't know this was the new way to treat a girl."

"Haha, they weren't too fond of me when I came in." Hinata said honestly. "I don't even know their names."

"Now that is not how you treat girls, it's a no wonder that all three of them are single."

Hinata tried so hard but a giggle escaped through her lips. Than a full on laugh making Daichi join in.

"I said me first-"

The trio stopped as they saw Hinata and Daichi laughing.

"Oh, looks like they are back." Daichi said. He than turned and winked at her grinning. "Keep it a secret between us."

"Hai!" Hinata said smiling a huge smile.

"Well I have to go it was nice meeting you Hinata, Hinata's roommate's." Daichi said. He than walked out the room and closed the door behind him. A cellphone started ringing, the boys looked up and saw Hinata go red.

Picking up the phone she looked at the number and frowned, deciding to answer or not.

"Hello." She decided to answer while looking for clothes in the closet.

_"When the fuck were you going to call brat."_

"Sorry I had things to do and couldn't call you."

_"Sure keep lying to the person who gave birth to you. I just wanted to make sure you were still alive or if I just wasted a bunch of important money for no reason at all. Although the first option sounded nice."_

Hinata sighed and then realized the others were looking at her weird again.

"Don't worry I'm alive and no the money didn't go to waste."

_"Better not brat."_

-Beep Beep-

"Love you too ma." Hinata said sarcastically and hung up. She than walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

"Ah! Wait I was supposed to use it first damnit!"

Hinata had her back to the door and her face to the pouring water.

"This feels good."

"Ah shoot I forgot my watch." Tsukishima said he than walked to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Ah Tsukki what are you doing!" His friend tried to warn.

"Getting my watch I unlike you two showered and forgot it there." Tsukki said.

"Oi." The other tried to warn.

He didn't listen and froze when Hinata did a small twirl showing herself completely to him.

"La la la~" Hinata said only when she turned to face him completely did she freeze.

"HIIIEE!" Hinata screamed and grabbed the nearest things, which happened to be soap bars and shampoos. "GET OUT!"

She managed to hit him in the face and left cheek.

"Hey your throwing my shampoo!" Said moody #1. "Use someone else's."

Tsukki quickly closed the door a blush on his face.

Smirking the navy eyed teen teased him. "Did you get your watch or just a free show."

"S-Shut it Kageyama!" Tsukki said his blush only deepening by the second.

The door than opened again but what came out was an arm.

"What." Tsukki said.

"Shampoo and soap." Hinata said.

"Why should I?"

"Than I'll accidentally drop your watch in the shower."

"Tch." Tsukki got the things she asked for and asked for his watch in reply.

"Here."

When they both got the things they wanted she closed the door.

The next couple of weeks passed by without changing. Hinata finally learned their names. The blond is Kei Tsukishima, the navy eyed teen is Kageyama Tobio and the one with freckles is Yamaguchi Tadashi.

**Daichi**

Daichi was going over somethings, since him and his friends are the Student Counsel of the school when he spotted something that made him freeze.

"Oh no..." Daichi said when he read the reports. He reread them hoping that he misread them but it was still the same. "How am I going to tell Hinata..."

"Is something wrong Daichi?" Asked a grey haired teen. He has brown eyes and is around 174, a mole under his left eye.

"Nothing Suga." Daichi said, his hands rubbing his face. "I just need Hinata Shouyou's class. I need to speak with her."

"Ok, what's it about... Oh." Suga said. "I'll get you her classroom."

Daichi nodded and sighed. "I'm so sorry Hinata. No one deserve's this happen to them."

**Hinata**

Hinata was taking notes in class when the door opened.

"Ah, Mr. Sawamura. How can I be of service?" The teacher said with a smile.

"I, uh, actually need to speak with Hinata." Daichi said.

"Eh? What's up Daichi." Hinata said as she stopped writing.

"Ahem, we need to walk out of the classroom, if you don't mind teach." Daichi said.

"No not at all I hope everything is okay." The teacher said.

"It'll be okay knowing Daichi after all." Hinata said as she smiled and walked out with him.

_'I don't know if you'll keep your smile, Hinata.' _Daichi thought.

Everyone was watching out the see through windows and saw Hinata fall to her knees. Daichi crouched down in front of her.

"I'm really sorry Hinata." Daichi said. "I really am."

"N-No, this isn't true please tell me it isn't." Hinata said, he hands clutching his uniform.

Daichi looked away, a sad expression on his face. The bell rang and everyone walked out of class some eyeing Hinata with confusion while others had a 'I could care less' look.

"Kageyama, please take Hinata to her room. Yamaguchi can you get her stuff for her please."

Kageyama and Yamaguchi followed orders, Tsukishima just waited for Yamaguchi.

Hinata walked like what Daichi said didn't affect her. Kageyama turned to look at her with a little of concern, although her will never admit it.

When they got to the room Hinata collapsed to the ground screaming scaring Kageyama shitless.

"AHHHHH!" Hinata shouted holding her chest as she replayed the words Daichi told her.

_Flashback_

_"Hinata I'm really sorry I have to be the one who tells you this but, your friend Ukai I think?"_

_"Yea thats him." Hinata answered._

_"Well he was boarding a plain when it exploded." Daichi said._

_Hinata's face changed to one of shock and horror._

_"N-No..." Hinata said as she fell to her knees._

_"Hinata." Daichi crouched down in front of her._

_"P-Please tell me that there were survivors." Hinata said._

_"I'm sorry there was no survivors." Daichi said._

_Hinata looked into his eyes looking for a lie but finding nothing but the truth. An image of Ukai smiling filled her eyes._

Hinata was on the floor with Kageyama behind her panicking, this is how Tsukishima and Yamaguchi found them. They were both confused when Hinata shouted a name unfamiliar to them.

"UKAI!"

* * *

**Yes I changed some things around. If you didn't read the warning it's an AU I don't think I will involve Volleyball here since it's an AU. Can anyone guess what Ukai is? His job I mean.**

**Please review, this is just a chapter tester. Review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Answers to the reviewers:**

Alice-Beatrice: **I hope this is the jealousy you were looking for, it's not only Kageyama but the others too. Thanks for reviewing!**

bloody-rose-love: **Thanks, here is the chapter you requested!**

jesus: **Thank you for reviewing and like it said this is a FEMALE HINATA don't read if you don't like it. Go ahead and report me of you want this is _FANFICTION our freedom to write. _You don't have the right to tell me what to do if you won't even sign in or you to damn scared to. Also nothing is perfect, I do what I want.**

guest: **Thanks and yes I do same thing I said to **jesus **I do what I want. How am I going to regret it if I'm fighting with a coward.**

Guest: **Thank you for your support.**

Guest: **Thanks here is the second chapter.**

KawaiiKunaiHearts: **Thanks for reviewing and yes they will always hate. As you said its fanfiction we write what we want to. Hope people write more Female Hinata fics just to mess with them, I don't care if its one-shots just as long as its Female Hinata. And I need to go check out the Female Kuroko one. Thanks for your support.**

anon: **Thanks and you can't tell me w****hat to do, don't like don't read. I'm not begging you to read you do it on your own free will so it's not my problem.**

zoepup: **Thanks for reviewing, sorry its so late but here none the less.**

BK20141: **Here is your dose for Female Hinata. You will find out who Ukai is to Hinata in this chapter. Sorry but it won't be Tsukki cheering her up it will be someone else. I can tell you there will be jealous Tsukki, in the future I will have some fluff for Tsukishima and Hinata. Thanks for your support and for reviewing.****  
**

minerbbi: **You shall find out, thanks for reviewing!**

**Now then please enjoy.**

* * *

Hinata was this for the rest of the week, bags were starting to shows under her eyes. She basically was the definition of the waking dead. Daichi and Suga were keeping an eye on her since her roommates didn't. Suga was in a corner, wanting so bad to comfort her but Daichi said he had to wait a while longer just incase. They were both worried about her.

"Daichi how long do you plan to ignore your paper work." Came a voice from behind him. Daichi was in an empty classroom spying, I mean watching her. Turning around he was met with one of his club members, Shimizu Kiyoko. She is 166 cm, with dark black hair that falls just a little below her shoulders and a mole on her left lower chin. She wears glasses and has blue eyes.

"Ah..." Daichi was at a loss for words. He forgot about the evil thing called paperwork and Shimizu. "Um.. crap...?"

"Let's go-" Shimizu started but stopped as she put two and two together. From this angle she could see a certain orange haired person. "You are spying on someone and it's not Suga."

Daichi felt somewhat insulted. "It's not always going to be Suga, well maybe, but that deosn't matter." He then thought about something and smiled in victory. "Ne, Shimizu can you do me a favor?"

Shimizu looked at him but nodded and listened to his plan, smiling gently halfway through.

Suga kept watching Hinata, not noticing that Shimizu and Daichi are making plans. His heart was cracking at the sight of seeing Hinata cry like that. He was about to ignore his boyfriends orders and comfort her when someone got into his line of vision. He realized that it was one of her roomates, the one called Kageyama.

Kageyama couldn't take it anymore he needed to do something about her. It got to quiet in the dorm, he hates to admit it, he wants the usual Hinata back, her loud self back.

"Come." Kageyama said as he grabbed her small wrist. The bell rang for the end of class. "We are going somewhere, now." The students are aloud to leave campus just as long as they make it back for the curfew.

Hinata led herself be dragged off campus and into a small well-known café. Kageyama oredered Hinata a Tamago kake gohan and then ordered himself a Pork curry with a soft-boiled egg on top. Along with two cups of green tea. Hinata stared down at her food before slowly eating it. Kageyama was also eating but kept an eye on her. He read in an article that taking a girl out can cheer them up. There was also chocolate but he went with the first option because he didn't know what kind of chocolate she liked.

Suga was hidden behind a tree watching them, a small smile on his face.

"Well at least Kageyama is trying." He said to himself. He ignored the stares of some people passing by. Suga then left going back to the school.

"You can uh... talk to me about your problems Hinata." Kageyama said as he scratched the back of his neck. Hinata, for the first time since this week, looked up. Then continued eating her cake and occasionally drinking her tea.

After that Kageyama took her to the nearby park and onto the adult swings were they sat down and were quiet for a while. Hinata thought about something her two friends told her.

_"Sho-chan talking about your problem will help." Izumi said._

_"Izumi is right, you should talk to us or an adult about it." Koji said._

_"Really?" Hinata said._

_"Yea, that's why you have friends and adults." Izumi said with a gentle smile._

_"Un!" Koji said. "But we won't force you to, we just hope in the future you can talk to us or someone about it. Keeping your problems to yourself can lead to depression."_

_"Hm..."_

Hinata bit her lip and stared into the pieces of bark on the floor, then sighed. It was time to talk to someone, Kageyama may be the best choice. He was the only one to go as far to take her out and try to cheer her up.

"Alright." Hinata said.

Kageyama turned to her and listened.

Suga informed Daichi and then went back to following the two. He got there when they left the café to go to the park, now he is in a bush near the swings. He could hear their conversation perfectly.

"My mom had me when she was fifteen. She told the person who was my dad and he was there with her though out the whole pregnancy. When I was seven my mom was pregnant with Natsu, my little sister. I was playing with dad in the front yard when I kicked the ball past him, he went to get it and didn't see the truck coming down the road. Mom came out and saw the truck hit him, she yelled and ran to his dead body. The doctors said he died on impact. When we came back from the funeral she called me and slapped me saying it was my fault that he died. And that I should have died instead of him. Also saying things like she wished I was never born. She locked me up in my room and didn't let me go out only for school. I had to make my own meals because she would forget or say I wasn't worth of eating her food. She only signed me up for school so she wouldn't get arrested. I made a couple of friends Izumi and Koji at my elementary school. They were there for me when my mom shunned me out. I had to walk to school. When Natsu was born mom bought her everything she wanted and the one time I asked her for something she slapped me with her high heel. Natsu and I were close but then mom separated us, I could tell she loves her more than me but I didn't care because I had my friends who were always there for me." Hinata said as she looked up with a smile, tears going down her eyes. "The closest thing to a mother was probably my friends mother. Every time I went over she would ask me what I want to eat and feed me, sometimes when she had extra money buy me clothes and other things a girl needs."

Kageyama listened and frowned, Suga was in tears and promised himself to get to know Hinata better and be a mother to him.

"But then one day we got a new neighbor, he was probably the second best thing that ever happened to me. His name was Ukai Keishin, I later found out that he was a soldier in the military. He was deployed here that's why he moved here. I was probably ten when I went out to buy food for me when it stared raining I was stuck at the supermarket and was waiting for fifteen minutes when he asked me if I wanted a ride. I said yes and told him my address he than laughed and said he was wondering who the neighbors were and how were they like. We chatted for a bit then I went inside and he went to his house. Later on I found out that he was a lousy cook so I cooked for the both of us. We were close, to the part were we couldn't be apart. He was my best friend and treated me like a father would treat his daughter." Hinata smiled and she got up and walked to the bars that were behind them. She leaned on them.

"Was?" Kageyama said as he walked and stood in front of her.

"Yea..." Hinata crossed her arms and looked down. "I found out that he died. He was boarding a plan and coming back to me when the plane exploded, Daichi said there was no survivors. I-I..." Hinata stopped and cried, she fell to her knees and her hands covered her face.

After she was done Kageyama patted her back.

"I-It's going to be ok..." He looked around before going somewhere and leaving he alone. Suga was about to shout at him to never leave a girl crying alone it was a bad manner. Then Kageyama returned with a bag full of something, Suga watched from the shadows.

Hinata didn't even realize that Kageyama left, she only looked up when she smelled something sweet. The first thing she saw was a bag full of her favorite chocolates, then an arm and finally Kageyama's blushing face.

"For you." Was all he said. Hinata's tired brown eyes opened with shock before she took the bag. What happened next made Kageyama freeze and Suga smile. Hinata hugged Kageyama around the waist, the bag is on her left hand, and buried her face into his chest. Kageyama's arms were hovering around her debating whether to hug her or not, in the end he hugged her.

"Thank you for all this, Kageyama." Hinata said with tears of joy and a happy smile on her face.

"Now this is the idiot that I know." Kageyama said with a rare smile. Suga smiled and left quietly to the school to tell the others.

Two months have passed gone by, finals were over and summer vacation just started. In the end Hinata and Kageyama barley passed by one point. They were making their own summer plans, unknown to them the student council had a plan for them.

Hinata walked in with a pissed of Kageyama, the two just came back from the arcade room. Tsukishima looked up at the two as they made their way to their bunk beds. Ever since Kageyama made the first move on Hinata the two grew closer and this pissed of the blonde. She was giving all her attention to the self-centered king and not _him! _

He scowled as they kept talking while sitting on the king's bed. Just when he was about to make some comment about the two the door was slammed open. Two teens, older than the four first years, barged in. They were out of breath, it looked like they were running just to get here.

The first boy was short, around 159 cm, his black hair is styled wildy by ruffling most of it upwards. There is a tuft of hair that falls over his face that looks like it was bleached. Brown eyes that are slanted. The second boy is taller than the first, around 177 cm, he has a shaved head and sharp eyes. Hinata thought that he was a delinquent because of his eyes.

They are both wearing the Karasuno uniform. Their gazes went around the whole room looking for someone, then they settled on Hinata.

"YOU!" They both said. "ARE COMING WITH US."

"Eh?" Hinata said but then jumped as two pair of arms grabbed hers and dragged her away. "W-What are you guys doing!"

The three in the room could hear Hinata's scream of 'Let me go!' from down the hall.

"Well that's one less person in the room." Came Tsukishima's voice. "Now to get rid of the other."

Yamaguchi snickered.

Kageyama froze before grabbing the blonde and Yamaguchi.

"You two are coming with me." Was all he said dragging them down the same way. They stopped in front of a room with the sign 'Student Council' on it.

Hinata opened her eyes only to be met with a bright light, and four new faces plus Daichi and those who dragged her. There was a silver-haired teen next to Daichi, two females and a scary guy who strangely looks like an adult.

The small girl looks around 150 cm, she has blonde hair that roughly goes to her shoulder, wearing a hair clip on the left side if her head. The scary looking guy is around 185 cm, he has brown hair that is in a ponytail along with a small goatee and brown eyes.

"Hinata!" Daichi said. "I'm so glad you could make it. Please take a seat." He gestured to the empty seats across him with his right hand.

"Yea I love being kidnapped by people I have never seen in my life and be brought to a room full of them." Hinata said sarcastically to Daichi while looking around the room with interest. She took a seat and counted the chairs that are around the big table. The table is big enough for twelve people maybe more if they decided to be squished.

"Ahaha good it was Tanaka and Nishinoya's plan to kidnap you, never mine." Daichi said as he pointed to the two who took her.

"And you allowed them to do so?"

"It was the only way for you to get here faster." Daichi said as he smiled.

"Oh really." Hinata said as she turned to face them, in return they gave her an idiotic grin.

"These two girls are Shizume and Yachi. The scary looking guy is Asahi, next to me is Sugawara. Finally I am Daichi." The black-haired teen said.

Hinata gave him a strange look. "I know who you are so why are you introducing yourself to me.

"For your friends Hinata."

"Wha?" Turning around in her seat she was met with her three roommates in the doorway. She did not here them come in the room or the door opening even though she is next to it. She saw Kageyama holding Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's wrist, the blonde not wanting to be there and the plum haired teen feeling shy.

"Why do we all not sit down and continue to talk." Suga said as he gestured to the seats around the table. Seeing all the first, second and some third years nodding they all took a seat.

Daichi and Hinata in the center, Suga on Daichi's right, Shimizu on his left, Asahi following Suga, Tanaka following Shimizu, Nishinoya next to Asahi. Next to Tanaka is Yachi, Yamaguchi was next to Yachi, Tsukishima next to Yaaguchi, Hinata next to the blonde and Kageyama next to Hinata. There was a space between the king and Nishinoya.

"Now that we are all seated I shall begin to explain why we are all here." Daichi said as he folded his hands together

* * *

Hinata was bouncing around in front of the school excited.

"Will you stop." Kageyama said as he smacked the back of her head.

"Ow! That hurts Kage." Hinata answered. "And no I'm so excited for the trip!"

Kageyama just stared wondering how she can be so excited, they are just going to the beach, what's so exciting about that. Then he remembered what happened yesterday.

_"Asahi is inviting all of us to the beach his parents own a house close there. We were given permission to stay until summer is over." Daichi said as he gave the aura of 'you will come or be it I will have you glued and force to watch My Little Pony and Barbie, maybe some Barney if you piss me off.'_

_Everyone nodded but Tsukishima he just looked bored, Hinata nodded only cause she saw everyone else doing it and because she couldn't read the atmosphere._

_"Alright everyone meet in front of the school at seven o'clock in the morning. Dissmissed." _

_The first years left the room and walked to their dorm, a certain orange haired girl was jumping._

_"We're going to the beach, going to the beach!" Hinata sang as lead the group back to their room._

_Tsukishima had enough and snapped._

_"Will you stop that." He said._

_"Stop what?" Hinata answered, turning around to face him._

_"Singing and jumping, its annoying." The blonde said as he put his hands in his pockets. "It's like you never went to the beach."_

_"But I never did." Hinata said as she looked anywhere but her roommates._

_The three of then stared at her, well Kageyama had a look of sadness mixed with others._

_"Figures you didn't. Someone like you never did because your annoying and your friends never took you." Tsukishima said. Hinata's brown eyes widen as she looked up, making the blonde flinch because of the sadness in them, meeting Tsukishima's eyes._

_"..." Hinata then looked down and walked away._

_"You bastard." Kageyama said once Hinata was out of hearing distance. He grabbed the blonde's front shirt._

_"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called._

_"The only reason she never went was because she's being neglected by her own mother." Kageyama said as he glared at Tsukishima. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stared back at Kageyama. Letting go of the shirt he went after Hinata leaving the two alone._

_"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi called tentatively._

_"Let's go."_

_Yamaguchi followed after him quietly. When they got to their room the blonde grabbed clothes and went for a shower. Seeing as his best friend is gone for the moment he made a move._

_"Hinata?"_

_"Hm."_

_"C-Can we talk." Yamaguchi said as he looked down. Feeling the heated gaze of Kageyama._

_Turning to face him she nodded her head._

_"I'm sorry for acting the way I was..." Yamaguchi started._

_"It's okay I am already used to it."_

_"And I was wonderig if we c-could be..." Yamaguchi looed down at his hands and started to play with them. "F-Friends..."_

_Silence, the freckle teen was about to give up when a flash of orange tackled him to the ground. Blushing he looked down and was met with Hinata's smiling face._

_"Of course!"_

_Yamaguchi smiled and hugged her back, looking up he saw Kageyama doing the 'I'm watching you' look._

Now he turned and looked as Hinata talked with Yamaguchi about little things.

Tsukishima looked away, not believing that Yamaguchi is actually talking with a girl. He turned back and saw that they were getting close.

_'First the damn king and now him.' _Tsukishima thought letting a scow appear on his face.

"Then you should make a move before they win her." Came a voice from behind him.

Turning he saw Suga with a smile before he walked past him.

"Alright the car is here and since we need an adult, please say hello to Takeda." Daichi said.

"Hello."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hinata looked at him, he has messy black hair and wears glasses.

"Hey doesn't Take look around the same height as Hinata!" Tanaka said as he grabbed the girl and put her next to him. They both blushed red, fueling the teasing.

"Look they are even blushing the same color!" Called Nishinoya as he pointed out their blush thus making it darker.

Everyone but, Suga, Daichi and Asahi laughed.

"Enough, Tanaka, Nishinoya stop making fun of them." Daichi said, as soon as those words left they were quiet. "Now I have some news to tell you guys. Shimizu and Yachi could not make it they went to visit their family members and will not be back until the end of summer."

"WHAT!"

"NO WAY!"

Nishinoya and Tanaka fell to the ground tears in their eyes.

"I wanted to see Shimizu in a two piece bikini." Cried Tanaka.

"Me too." Nishinoya said but then he glance at Hinataand smirked. "But we have someone who can be in a two piece."

Tanaka immediately got the hint and joined. "You're right. I have the perfect one too."

Hinata looked confused as they both looked at her with greedy eyes, then it clicked. She is the only girl, and she is going with a bunch of guys.

"Look Shou-chan isn't his pretty." Tanaka said as he pulled out a revealing two piece bikini.

Hinata squeaked and hid behind the closest person, who so happens to be Tsukishima.

"Oi!"

"GET HER!" The two screamed as they tried to jump her.

Asahi and Daichi stood in front of Tsukishima and Hinata. They both put on scary faces daring them to try to touch her.

"M-Maybe not now."

Suga sighed and shook his head. "Let's get in the car so we can continue our disscussion."

They all agreed. Once everyone was seated Suga spoke.

"The house has enough room for all of us so we each get a room, it will be assigned to you. First room is Daichi's, Second is mine, Third is Asahi, Fourth is Nishinoya, Fifth is Tanaka's, Sixth is empty so is Seventh, Eighth is Takeda's, Ninth is Kageyama, Tenth is Hinata's, Eleventh is Tsukishima's and Twelve is Yamaguchi's."

"Any questions." Daichi said, seeing none he then said, "Now then, Driver let's go please."

Nodding the car began to move, Hinata's excitement began to show. Suga and Daichi smiled as they saw her eyes shine in happiness. They know they did the right thing.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating, I just moved recently and getting used to living in this condo will take time. Also I got a job recently so my time typing on fanfiction has been cut down.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Please review see you on the next chapter hopefully it will be out faster than this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Flashbacks"_

**Warnings: OOC , jealous Tsukki, cursing, etc.**

**Answers to the reviewers:**

dayanayaacob: **Yes I also love jealous Tsukki that is why I added some parts of him being jealous XD thanks for reviewing!**

Alice-Beatrice: **Thanks for reviewing, I'm thinking of funny ways to make him realize his feeling it's quiet hard. There are a lot of haters, we can't get rid of them all they have to do is accept this being Fanfiction and us writing our own story in any way we want to. Thank you for supporting me I will not let it get to me!**

silvertwilightgemini: **Thanks for your support hope this chapter makes you happy!**

bloody-rose-love: **Thank you, I hope this make your day/night/afternoon.**

:** Ah yes I will try to keep Tsukishima acting like that but in this chapter he will be jealous. Thanks for reviewing!  
**

MagiaMyst: **I'm so glad you are excited I'm also with all these lovely reviews. It makes me so happy to keep writing for you guys. Thanks for reviewing.**

BlueCross03: **Thank you I try not to make them to OOC but it's very hard since I can't get their personalities right. I will keep doing my best.**

FujoShizaya: **I'm so happy you like the story. I also wasn't a fan of genderbend but after reading a couple I fell in love. So happy to make you love it and enjoy it. Here's the chapter sorry for the delay. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

They were all quiet, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were both sharing the headphones and listening to the music, Suga and Daichi were reading with the silver-haired teen laying his head on the taller man. Nishinoya and Tanaka are having a race on Flappy Birds: Revenge, Kageyama and Hinata were both looking out the window, with the female making excited faces at every little thing and Kageyama smiling slightly. Asahi was watching Tanaka and Nishinoya playing while Takeda was talking to the bus driver.

Hinata was dozing off, her head nodding then it rested on Kageyama's shoulder. Just as she was ready to go to sleep she felt someone kick the back seat of where they were sitting, waking up they both turned to see Tsukishima with a bored look on his face.

"What I have long legs." Tsukishima said. "Got a problem king, chibi."

"Tch."

"Hmph."

They both turned back around, Tsukishima looked out the window missing the look on Yamaguchi's face. The rest smirked and started to talk among themselves with Asahi frowning and Suga scolding them about what they were talking about.

Hinata went back to looking out the window, with half her body leaning against the blue haired teen. Kageyama tried to ignore the feeling of her pressed up against him, also the feeling of her breast moving against his arm.

Tsukishima growled at them and was tempted to 'accidentally' kick their seat again he only stopped when the bus stopped at a gas station.

"Alright guys we will take a break for me to fill up the gas and for you guys to eat, drink, walk or use the bathroom." The bus driver said as he got up to explain to them. "You are free to go."

One by one they all got out the bus to stretch their muscles and aching bones. Hinata rushed to the restroom while Kageyama followed behind in a slower pace. Tsukishima entered the store to get something to snack on Yamaguchi followed.

"Ne, Tsukki how about this?" Yamaguchi said pointing to a stack of oreos.

"Alright." Tsukishima said as he grabbed two then gave one to Yamaguchi. "Now something to drink."

Walking they saw the duo arguing which drink to get.

"I say milk."

"But maybe I want some juice not milk."

"It'll help you grow damint!"

"MAYBE I LIKE THIS HEIGHT!"

"DUMBASS HINATA!"

"BAKAKAGE!"

The two grabbed their own personal drink than stormed off to the snack section, leaving the blond and black-haired teens confused.

"What were they arguing about now?" Yamaguchi questioned.

"What drink they were going to share." Suga said as he came from around the corner.

"Share?" Tsukishima said raising a blond eyebrow.

"Yea the two of them didn't bring enough money so they decided to share the food and drinks but I guess they disagreed and are not sharing."

"Why did they not bring money." Yamaguchi said, tilting his head to the left.

"Kageyama because he left it in his luggage which is in the back of the bus and Hinata because she has her reasons." Suga said grabbing a white powerade, cherry flavor.

"We offered to help buy her some but she refused." Daichi said as he grabbed a purple one, grape flavor.

"..."

Turing the four went to the register only to see Hinata having trouble.

"U-Um, I'll leave the chips." Hinata said as she let her head fall down to her chest. _'Damn me for not saving enough.'_

"Tch that's why I said I'll help you." Kageyama said as he stepped forward only to be pushed back.

"N-No it's ok!" Hinata said as she grabbed her drink and the little bit change she had left and ran outside next to Tanaka waiting for the others.

Sighing Suga stepped up and was about to grab the bag when the blond beat it to him.

"Will that be all young man." The cashier said.

Nodding Tsukishima grabbed his bag, giving Yamaguchi his part, then walked out to see Kageyama staring, more like glaring, at Hinata.

"We should really do it Suga." Daichi said as he paid for their food.

"My answer is still no we will not meddle in their lives." Suga said as he walked out pushing and holding the door open to Daichi.

"Oh come on-"

Glaring the silver-haired teen dared him to finish his sentence. Daichi immediately shut his mouth and looked away from the angry teen to Nishinoya and Tanaka haraasing- I mean sweetly talking Hinata to wearing the two piece.

"Please Hinata, for us your sempai's~" Tanaka said as he drew closer to her.

"Yea yea." Nishinoya followed.

Hinata had no other place to hide except in front of Asahi who was talking to Takeda. The taller teen looked down surprised then blushed slightly as Hinata grabbed the front of his clothes and hid in his chest.

"It's just for a couple of hours." Nishinoya said as he grabbed another from who knows where.

"You will make us all happy Hina-chan." Tanaka said.

"N-No!"

They went to grab her only to be met with a furious silver-haired teen.

"Nishinoya, Tanaka what do you think you are doing!" Suga said.

"N-Nothing..."

"Y-Yea."

"Come with me." Suga said as he dragged the two away by the ears.

Hinata let out a sigh of relieve and stepped away from Asahi. "Sorry about that Asahi."

"It's alright." Asahi said patting her head softly. He then proceeded to continue the talk with Takeda.

Hinata started to walk into the bus and was about to go in when Daichi's voice spoke.

"Alright everyone since we are halfway there we will switch seats. Those sitting by the windows will switch with those near them. For example, Kageyama will switch with Tsukishima, I will switch with Asahi, and Tanaka will sit next to Takeda-sensei."

"And no one is allowed to move. Any questions?" Suga said.

No one asked. Hinata was disappointed to not be next to Kageyama but said nothing. She will have to do with the blond. Everyone nodded then got in the bus going next to their partners.

Tsukishima was about to go in first when a tug stopped him, looking down he saw Hinata was the one who pulled on his clothes.

"What."

"C-Can... I sit by the w-window..." Hinata said quietly, fearing rejection. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow before moving aside and letting her go in first. Smiling she gave him a quick hug and sat down next to the window. "Thank you!"

It was not the words that made him freeze but the way she smiled at him, such a loving smile. He wished it was only directed to him and no one else. "Whatever."

Daichi smiled and gave Suga a look only to have the smaller tee roll his eyes playfully.

Tsukishima plugged both his headphones in and ignored the world, only giving small glances here and there to Hinata. Watching her expression go from happy to excited then to bored and to curiosity. He caught them all and stored them to the back of his mind.

Hinata was so excited that she forgot she was hungry thus making her stomach growl, blushing she kept watching the landscape pass by ignoring her hunger. Seeing cows mooing, horses and goats eating she smiled.

Tsukishima munched on his chips, feeling a cold shiver he looked up to see almost the entire bus staring and glaring at him. Confused he took out the ear plugs at the same moment when Hinata's stomach growled. He got the hint but his pride was in the way.

_'Be a gentlemen or finish it and be glared at the whole way there.' _Tsukishima thought. Deciding to be a gentlemen he gave the of his chips to Hinata.

The orange haired girl felt something land on her lap, looking down she saw it was a bag of Lays. Confused she looked up to see Tsukishima with his eyes closed and bouncing his head to the music. Smiling she ate them and scouted over so their shoulders were touching.

Tsukishima opened his left eye to glance at her before closing it and ignoring the warmth feeling. He was getting thirsty reaching to the little space left between them he realized he left his drink with Yamaguchi.

"Damn..." Tsukishima muttered.

"Here." Hinata said offering him the drink, he decided to accept it and got a small gulp only to taste nothing but sweetness.

"Hn." Giving it back he kept listening to his music but left out his left ear bud.

"Did you see that indirect kissing!"

"Damn I lost to Daichi and Ryu!"

"Yes, I'm going to be so rich after this."

"What did I say about betting Daichi!"

"Tch asshole."

"T-Tsukki finally made a move."

"W-Wow..."

"Yes both Asahi and Nishinoya owe me money!"

"You two Asahi. I would have thought you knew better."

Only when those words left their mouths the two blushed and looked away from each other.

The res of the ride was spent in relaxation as some of the people fell asleep. Tanaka, Nishinoya, Suga and Hinata fell alseep. Hinata leaned against Tsukishima while the blond smirked at Kageyama. Kageyama scowled and glared at him, Yamaguchi laughed in confusion.

When they got there it was dark meaning they had to go to sleep to get some rest. Hinata was shaken awake by the blond smacking her shoulder.

"Wha?"

"We're here, idiot."

"M'kay..." Laying back down she went to sleep. Tsukishima's eye twitched he was about to wake her up again when someone from behind came over and pused hims aside, lifted her up bridal style and left.

Tsukishima growled seeing Kageyama carrying Hinata with a victory smirk to her assign room.

"Tsukki we were asked by Daichi to carry Hinata's and Kageyama's bag." Yamaguchi said as he came out dragging three bags.

"Whatever." Grabbing the girls he walked after the two with Yamaguchi following.

**The Next Day**

Hinata woke up to be met with two sinister pairs of eyes.

"G-Good M-Morning Tanaka, Nishinoya." Hinata said as she sat up and scooted wall the way back away from them."W-W-What can I do for you two."

"Well since you asked~" Nishinoya said.

"And since the others left to go set up in the beach~" Tanaka also said.

"WE GOT YOU THIS!"

They showed a red two piece bikini to her, much to her horror.

"NO!"

"TO BAD SINCE NO ONE IS HERE YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!"

Hinata made a mad dash to the door only to feel two pair of arms circle her waist and grab her from behind dragging her back to her room.

"I DON'T WANT TO SOMEONE ANYONE HELP ME!"

**Beach**

"Did you guys hear that?" Asahi said as he stopped setting the net with Yamaguchi. "It sounded like someone asking for help?"

"It also sounded like Hinata." Takeda said as he also stoped setting the umbrellas.

Everyone stopped to listen but then shrugged and continued to do what they have to do.

"Tch dumbass Hinata." Kageyama muttered.

"Hey guys." Suga suddenly called. "What happened to Tanaka and Nishinoya?"

"Now that you mention it." Daichi said as he put down the two volleyballs he was carrying down. "I haven't seen them since this morning."

"Ah they said they needed to get something from the store." Tsukishima said.

A lot of 'ohs' and 'ahs' left their mouths until Yamaguchi's next question froze everyone.

"Do they even know where the store is? This is also their first time."

**Hinata**

She felt so violated, they undressed her like it was nothing. They also knew her bikini size! Now she was being carried on Tanaka's left shoulder with Nishinoya next to her making sure she will not run away,

_'Not like I can.' _She thought. She was wearing the bikini with nothing else on top, Nishinoya and Tanaka were only in their shorts meaning she was having physical contact with the taller teen.

When they reached the doors Hinata blushed red and tried to hide her face in Tanaka's back. The two noticed but said nothing and kept walking while having a normal conversation as if nothing was hapening.

When they were close enough Tanaka hid Hinata behind him, grabbing her left wrist, and yelled out with Nishinoya.

"WE'RE BACK~"

The others looked up and smiled at them.

"Welcome back."

"How was it."

"Did you get me anything?"

"Good to see you two are safe."

"What took you guys so long."

"Yea we just finished setting the beach!"

"Now you two have to go get Hinata!"

The two second years looked at each other and smirked then looked back at the rest of them.

"No need to." Tanaka said as he took a step forward.

"Cause we already have her!" Nishinoya said as he kneeled down in front of Tanaka while said teen moved aside and put Hinata in the spotlight. Everyone dropped what they were doing staring at her in shock and amazement.

There she was wearing the two piece bikini that looks like it would fall if someone were to pull on the strings that were tied on her back, behind her neck and on both sides of her waist. Hinata was looking down turning the same red as her bikini with her hands in front of her. She felt their eyes going up and down her body, two of them felt like they were undressing her.

Turning she saw them widen their eyes as her back was revealed she was too embarrassed to see their faces anymore. Hearing someone move she looked back only to have a hand grab her wrist and drag her somewhere far away from the wandering eyes.

"H-HEY!"

"Stop, we will see what happens."

"B-But..."

"Just wait."

"Fine."

Kageyama turned to look at Nishinoya and Tanaka, the three nodded at each other. The blue haired teen went back and stared at their retreating backs, remembering the conversation he had with the orange haired girl a long time ago.

_"Kage I'm being serious please help me!" Hinata said as she waved her arms around. "It's not funny anymore I don't want to feel like this anymore."_

_"You want the truth." Kageyama said. Watching her nod he then let it slip through his mouth. "You're falling for him."_

_"W-What don't be crazy."_

_"Hinata, you like him, hell probably love him."_

_Hinata blushed. "Don't say that."_

_"Oh but I'm right aren't I."_

_Hinata looked away. "How could I fall for someone like him!"_

_"His charming looks, beautiful personality." Kageyama said._

_"Kage!"_

_"Kidding. Why am I having this conversation with you again?"_

_"Forget it."_

**Tsukishima Hinata**

She had no idea where he was dragging her.

"Tsukishima where are we going?"

He stopped turned to face her with an unreadable look on his face.

"Tsukishima-" She then stopped as the blond stepped forward and knelled down in front of her, blushing she asked. "What are you doing?"

Her brown eyes widen as he put his mouth on her lower left stomach and started to bite it. She blushed redder, shock took over her body, feeling him bite hard enough to hurt but not to bleed then feeling his tongue sooth out the pain. Looking down she saw him looking at her while leaving a mark.

"There." Tsukishima said as he backed away to admire his mark on her body. He then smirked at her looking back up to meet her eyes, "You've been marked."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

** Please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Flashbacks"_

**Even though I updated a while ago I decided why not update another chapter. Please enjoy this, sorry if it's short the idea just hit me like a bunch of bricks.**

**Answers to my Reviewers:**

RozenSword: **Thank you so much, also for reviewing.****  
**

Alice-Beatrice: **Thanks for your review and for your support. Here's the next update hope its up for your reading.**

silverttwilightgemini: **Thank you for reviewing, you will see he also makes another 'move'.**

Bk20141: **Why thank you I do try my best. Hope this one is also for your reading taste.**

**Now onto the Story~**

* * *

Hinata's face exploded with red as she stared into Tsukishima's eyes then turned away not meeting his eyes anymore, she was embarrassed about the mark. Closing her eyes and waiting for the mockery to come from him, but instead she felt a piece of clothing land on her head. Grabbing the item on her head she found out it was Tsukishima's shirt.

How did she know, well he had a shirt five seconds ago and now he doesn't have one.

"W-W-What?" She was confused as to why he gave her his shirt. She now had it in her hands and not her head.

"Put it on," Tsukishima said as he turned away then turned back with a smirk on his face. "Unless you want someone to see my mark."

He watched in amusement as the orange the oranged haired girl hastly put the shirt on, he wasn't sure if he should feel irritated that she is hiding his precious mark or not.

Hinata noticed that the blond's shirt fitted her like a dress so she grabbed her hair tie, she had one on her wrist, and grabbed one end of the shirt. Then she tied it tightly so it could be tight on her thighs.

"There." She said as she admired her work then looked up and saw Tsukishima looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing let's head back." Nodding Hinata walked next to him and put her hands together behind her. She then took a peak at the ocean, her eyes sparkling as she saw the reflection on the water.

"Tsukiahima look!" Hinata said as she pulled on his arm to get his attention.

"Hn." He said as he turned to look at the ocean.

"Let's go play Tsukishima!" Hinata said as she was about to run there but was stopped.

"No."

"Eh? Why not."

"Because I don't want to."

Blowing her cheek's out Hinata pouted. "Fine, not like I wanted you company anyways." Turning she started to walk to the ocean.

"Where are you going." Tsukishima said as she kept walking.

"To the ocean, you can go back to the others for all I care." Hinata said. She debated on whether to take off the shirt only for her to take it off, fold it neatly and leave it on the ground. She then tied her hair into a ponytail, leaving the shorter strands fall on her face.

Tsukishima shrugged and walked away leaving her on her own. Hinata turned, hoping to find the blond, only to see him gone. Frowning she turned back to the ocean ignoring her pain. Now the only problem was how to swim.

Tsukishima was already walking away when he thought twice about the situation.

_'Sugawara and Sawamura will both be angry with me. The two of them won't let me hear the end of it.' _Tsukishima thought as he sighed and turned to walk back. When he was close enough he hid behind a random sand castle big enough to actually hide him.

"Nishinoya and Tanaka probably built it." He muttered. He was close enough to see and hear Hinata talking to herself.

"It should be easy Shouyou, you watched it a bunch of times on the way to and from school." Hinata said. Tsukishima smirked. "It should be easy enough to swim."

His brown eyes widen, _'Don't tell me she actually plans to swim.'_

Getting out of the hideout he saw the girl walk to the ocean and then jump in, he decided to see how it was going to turn out only to see her splashing rapidly in the ocean.

Hinata thought she was doing fine until she panicked as something touched her foot, waving her arms and opening her mouth were a bad idea as water rushed in and through her nose. Her only thoughts were, _'I'm going to die and no one will notice.'_

Tsukishima dropped his glasses and jumped into the water after her and swam all the way to her grabbing her waist. Hinata felt someone grab her waist, thinking it was a sea animal she panicked waiting for pain only to feel it pull her closer to shore. Tsukishima winced as the small girl managed to hit him on the chin with her was almost there when he felt Hinata stop struggling, turning he saw her eyes close and fall limp.

"Oh hell no." Tsukishima said as he tried to go faster.

**The Others**

"Hey guys." Suga said as he and the others were sitting down waiting for Hinata and Tsukishima. "Don't you think they are taking a little to long?"

"Now that you said that..." Daichi said as he sat up.

"Don't tell me Tsukishima made a move on her and are breaking rules 4-6." Asahi said as his eyes narrowed.

Rule 1: No littering.

Rule 2: Be with a partner never alone.

Rule 3: Make sure to have a flashlight if you plan to walk outside for long.

Rule 4: No touching Hinata in a 'intimidating' way.

Rule 5: No making a move on Hinata.

Rule 6: No being near Hinata without Asahi, Daichi or Suga.

The others froze before some laughed.

"Come on Asahi." Nishinoya said as he laughed. "Tsukishima making a move on Hinata."

"Yea that will be the end of the world." Tanaka said as he also laughed.

"And what's wrong with that." Yamaguchi said, a glint in his eyes. No one makes fun of Tsukki while he's around.

"Tch, he better at least treat her right." Kageyama muttered, although everyone heard.

"..."

"Well it's not like he's forcing himself on her." Yamaguchi said as he laid back down.

Everyone was letting the words sink in then three figures got up and ran in all random directions.

"I'LL SAVE YOU HINATA!"

"I WON'T ALLOW IT TSUKISHIMA!"

"I REFUSE TO HAVE YOU LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY BEFORE ME!"

Tanaka, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi and Kageyama watched their three senpai's run around hoping to find their two kouhai's.

"You just had to say that Yamaguchi."

"Oops?"

**Tsukishima and Hinata**

Tsukishima, finally out of the ocean, laid Hinata on the sand away from the water. He lightly slapped her face hoping to wake her up then he noticed that she wasn't breathing.

"Damn, only one option." Tsukishima said as he bend down to meet her lips. Smirking he said, "Not that I mind." And put his lips over hers.

He blew into her mouth then got up and put both hands on her chest and pushed then put his mouth back on hers. He repeated this over and over until he got a reaction which was Hinata twitching and then coughed out the sea water that was stuck in her throat.

Tsukishima helped her up and put his hand behind her, rubbing it. Hinata had tears in her eyes as she got the water out of her mouth, turning she saw Tsukishima there looking away from her. Hinata let a couple of more tear drops fall and threw herself into the blond's arms.

Tsukishima froze, a blush spread on his face as he felt her skin on his skin. He tried to keep a clean mind but that proved to be hard as she took advantage of his frozen state and sat on his lap, burring her face in the his neck.

Tsukishima tried to control himself but put his arms around her, enjoying the feel of her soft skin.

"T... Thank you..." Hinata said as she was starting to doze off.

"Oi st least put your shirt on."

"Don't... wanna..."

Tsukishima grabbed the shirt and shoved the shirt over her head and grabbed her arms then pulled them through the holes. Looking he noticed he put the shirt on backwards, taking it off he fixed it for her since she was already knocked out. He debated whether to fix it like she had it before and went with it deciding it wouldn't hurt.

Now the problem was how to carry her, if he carried her bridal style he knew he would get a lecture but if he didn't she would fall out of the piggy back ride.

"I don't care what they say." He grabbed her and carried her bridal style then began walking ignoring the feel of her thighs and him touching them. _'Don't think about it, don't think about it.'_

Walking he was met with a raging senpai.

"Ah, Azumane-"

"HOW DARE YOU TAINT HER YOU BLOND GEEK!" Asahi said as he grabbed Tsukishima by the shoulders and would have shooken him if Hinata was not in his arms.

"Blond geek?" Tsukishima said.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**GMV: First I would like to apologize for taking so long, if you are wanting to know what happened go to my Bio and there it will be explaining why it took so damn long. Otherwise please continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu at all.**

**Warning: This is a 11x10 fic, if you do get what that means, it's a Tsukishima Kei x Fem!Hinata Shouyou, this is also an AU with Fem! Hinata.**

**Read at your own risk.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_"Blond geek?" Tsukushima said._

He barley had enough time to move seeing as Ashai made a move to grab him.

"I won't let you taint her anymore!" Asahi said as he tried him best to grab the blond.

"Wait a minute Azumane, let me explain." Tsukishima said as he tried his best to put some distance between them. "She tried to swim but she failed and I had to pull her out of the water so now she needs rest."

Asahi froze in his moments before swiping Hinata away from Tsukishima and into his arms. "We need to get her to the rooms and have a doctor check her."

"No I'm okay." Came Hinata's soft reply. "Can we go back to everyone, please."

Asahi looked down at the ginger haired girl before nodding in defeat. "Alright."

"Can we keep what happens today between us." Hinata added in a after thought as she looked up at the older teen. "Please."

"Fine." Asahi said as he accepted defeat. When they were close enough Asahi let the ginger haired girl go and walked ahead of them.

"T-Tsukishima..." Hinata called out gently. The blond stopped and turned around only to be caught by surprise as Hinata all but jumped into his arms catching him off guard. Tsukishima braced to fall into the ground with the ginger in his arms, he all but winced as his back collided with the ground. He looked down and saw that Hinata was giving him a smile, one that if she was not protected by the other guys he would have jumped her right now. "Thank you."

Tsukishima thought to himself, _'Screw it.'_

Hinata was confused as she saw his face come closer to her, only to freeze as she felt his lips touch hers. She blushed as he gave her a light but long kiss before backing off and smirking.

"You bought that on yourself. Just letting you know." Tsukishima said before leaning forward and whispering in her ear, "Keep doing that and I will do more."

Hinata blushed redder as she felt his arms around her waist go lower, she twitched and blushed even redder. She pouted and then realized something, his chest was naked because she had his shirt on.

"Gah!"

"What you just realized it." Tsukishima said as he didn't let her go, smirking at her. Just then she thought of something and looked up at him.

_'An eye for an eye.' _Hinata said as she neared the blonds neck and laid her head there before attacking him. She bit his neck and felt him jump in surprise before squirming.

"What are you doing!" He yelled as he blushed.

"Revenge!" Hinata yelled as she sat up on his stomach with a proud smile on her face. Not realizing what she did. "Take that Tsukishima!"

The blond was not thinking right, his head was filled with thoughts that would get him killed the minute he speaks his thoughts. He then looked down and stared at the ginger haired girl. "I hope you know what you just did."

"Huh?"

Then Hinata was turned on the ground, she looked up to see two shining brown eyes filled with an emotion that she knew, she blushed once again. Before they could make a move someone came out to look for them.

"Ah, Tsukki-" Yamaguchi paused as he took in the sight before him, he quickly covered his eyes and innocently said, "I will keep my mouth shut please proceed!"

Hinata and Tsukishima saw as the innocent teen ran away before moving away from each other.

"Ehem." Tsukishima made a move to make the atmosphere less awkward. "Let's head back to the others, they should be looking for us if they sent Yamaguchi."

Hinata nodded and got up, making sure to tie the shirt the way she likes it before following after the blond teen. When they got to the others, Hinata was attacked by both Suga and Daichi both asking if she was alright and that if they need to kill Nishinoya, Tanaka and Tsukishima.

"Eh, no I'm fine." Hinata answered. "Not Tsukishima, he helped me. Nishinoya and Tanaka are the ones who dressed me."

At the word 'dress' Daichi, Suga and Asahi turned to the two troublemakers.

"Ah..."

"RUN RYU!"

Both second years ran as fast as they could, but not fast enough seeing as Suga and Daichi kicked them to the ground within three seconds. Hinata had no words to say as she watched her senpai's getting beat up by her other senpai's.

"Did I say something?" Hinata said as she turned to the closest person to her, which was stills Tsukishima.

"Hm, I wonder." Tsukishima responded as he walked away from her to talk to Yamaguchi, it when he passed Kageyama did he get tattled on.

"What is that on your neck Tsukishima." Kageyama said as he pointed to the red mark. This made the three seniors turn to look at the blond in worry. Takeda looked and he started to both blush and stutter.

"W-Where d-d-did you get t-t-that!" Takeda said, as he looked at the mark.

"Huh?" Tsukishima raised a hand and felt around his neck only to the mark left by Hinata. He immediately turned to see the ginger haired teen look at him with a smile. "Oh this, it's a bite."

"A bite?" Suga said as he raised an eyebrow. He then followed the blonds gaze and he felt his eyes widen as he put two and two together. "I can already guess from who."

"You can ask her how it happened." Tsukishima said as he turned and smirked at the ginger ignoring the killer aura behind him. Hinata froze and looked away, not wanting any attention on her ran and hid behind Kageyama who jumped at the ginger's sudden movement.

"Y-You tell them!" Hinata said from behind Kageyama. Said teen looked bored as he was somewhat used to the girls shyness.

"Fine, I got this as a 'Thank You' from her." Tsukishima said as he told them. "For letting her borrow my shirt."

At the word 'shirt' everyone, even Kageyama, turned to see that Hinata did indeed have the blond's shirt on. How did they not notice such a simple thing like that.

_'Well this proves that they could all be easily fooled.' _Thought Tsukishima as he watched them all pay attention to the ginger haired girl.

"Why!" Daichi said as he was shocked, like everyone else.

"T-To, c-cover up my..." Hinata stopped from talking as she turned redder by the moment, but everyone else got the idea. Suga, Daichi and Asahi walked up to the blond and all patted his back.

"You have our thanks but not our blessings." They said all together as they gave him a simple but deadly look. The blond said nothing in return as he raised an eyebrow at the declaration while Hinata was just confused. Takeda coughed to get their attention, seeing as now was as good time as ever.

"Well, should we all get back to what we are doing?" Takeda said as he clapped his hands together. "Go and have fun while I start on the cooking."

Everyone took that as their cue to run into the ocean, Hianta of course staying behind.

"Mind if I help, Takeda-sensei." Hinata said as she grabbed some of the meat to cut.

"Eh? Are you not going to swim Hinata?" Takeda said as he turned to look at her in question. "I would have figured you to be the one leading the guys to the beach?"

"Ah, no I-," Hinata paused. "I can't swim..."

Takeda looked surprised at her. "Come again?"

Hinata looked away in embarrassment. "I don't know how to swim."

It was a mutter but the teacher managed to hear the words.

"Oh, did your parents ever teach you?" Takeda blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

Hinata was taken back. "No, my mother never did..."

"Oh," Was all he could muster. "Why not ask one of the guys to teach you?"

Hinata had thought about it, honestly, but he was scared of what they might do. Would they laugh at her? Would they tease her? Or would they just pass it off as a joke? She was thinking of all the possible outcomes and she knew she was scared of what they would do.

"U-Um... I did but I don't know how..." Hinata said as she tried to tell him.

"Hm, I guess it would be hard for someone to admit something that they know they can't do." Takeda said. "Well for now let's finish this before they start to get hungry."

Hinata nodded and began to cook the meat with a smile on her face, not noticing the stares of the other guys.

"She can cook!"

"Are we blessed on this day to get to eat her cooking."

"I just hope she doesn't burn the meat."

"I'm sure she has experience in cooking Tsukki!"

"Now I'm getting hungry."

"Hm, now we have something to look forward to."

"I can't wait to eat."

"She would make a wonderful wife."

That sentence made all eight teens freeze, she would. Now the question made everyone warily of each other. They looked at one another expecting someone to laugh it off or fight for her.

"Of course she would marry me!" Nishinoya said as he shouted in Tanaka's face.

"Of course not why would she marry someone like you when she has me!"

"Eh! Say that again!"

"Why would she marry someone _shorter _than her when she can have somone as tall as me!"

"I am a very tall midget!" The others didn't know what to say of the outburst. But that stopped when one certain comment caught them off guard.

"If she were to marry someone tall, wouldn't Tsukishima do?" Kageyama added his two cents to the argument, not noticing that he was adding fuel to the fire.

The blond turned his brown eyes to the blue head in annoyance, then his line of the teen was blocked as Nishinoya and Tanaka swam in front of him.

"Damnit Tsukishima give me some of your height!"

"No ignore him give it to me!"

The three third years decided to take action on the duo, saving the blond from getting yelled at by his senpai's.

"What's going on over there?" Hinata asked Takeda as he turned to see both Suga and Daichi playing, or murdering?, with Nishinoya and Tanaka. Watching as Nishinoya and Tanaka were put underwater by the two third years as Asahi decided to just watch as did the others.

"I'm guessing they are playing on who can hold their breath the longest?" Takeda said as he turned back around. Hinata shrugged her small shoulders and turned back, almost finished with cooking the meat.

"Haha, looks like they are having fun." Hinata commented as she finished with the meat. "Anything else to cook?"

"Hm, how about some onigiri, we have some left over vegetables for them so we could use those."

"Alright."

As they got to work they didn't realize that they were being watched by one person.

When the others began to get hungry they got out of the water and walked to the others to get their share of the food. Hinata gladly served them their part of the food for the guys as Takeda went to grab the drinks.

"Here's your part, Takeda-sensei." Hinata said as she gave him his part of the food.

"Really? Thanks." Takeda said as he grabbed the plate with a look of happiness. _'Someone served me food, and this time it wasn't my mom for once, but a pretty girl!'_

Some of the teens sweat dropped as they saw the look on their sensei's face already guessing what he was thinking, it was not that hard. Hinata got her part of the food and took small bites, sitting next to Kageyama of course.

"Nee, Kage what are you going to do after this?" Asked the ginger haired girl as she looked up at him.

"Hm, I'm going back to swim of course." Kageyama said as he gave her a confused stare. "I want to swim as much as I can before we go back. What about you, aren't you going to swim?"

"Uh..." Hinata looked around as she saw that they had the attention of everyone. "M-Maybe later...?"

Everyone nodded, except for four people, one who sighed while the other two looked suspicious and the last one who had a 'I-could-care-less' face.

As everyone began to set up umbrellas and towels to lay back in the sand while Hinata carried a small refrigerator filled with cold drinks for all of them. She saw as they made the place to rest, she let a small smile appear on her face. She was happy that she got the chance to come here and hang out with them like friends would do.

Just then the weight from her hands was lifted, she looked up to see Kageyama carrying it.

"What." He said as he took the drinks to the shade under the umbrellas.

"Nothing." Hinata said as she followed after him.

"Looks like you have competition Tsukki." Yamaguchi said as he and the blond watched the scene unfold before them.

"Tch, stupid king." Tsukishima said as he turned around. "Taking away my pass time."

Yamaguchi frowned as he heard his best friend mutter those words. _'But I hope that it's her that will heal your wounds.'_

Then the two went back into the water to keep swimming. With the blond glaring at the king who was talking way to close to Hinata. _'Damn that bastard.'_

Hinata turned to see the blond swimming with his friend, she was kinda happy that he was slightly smiling, but somehow she was upset that it was not directed at her but at his friend.

_'What is this feeling?' _Hinata thought as she placed a hand on her chest. Suga watched her and followed her gaze which landed on the blond. He put two and two together and froze.

_'Of all people...' _Suga thought as he sighed.

This was going to be hard for them all.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I had time writing it for you guys, I do apologize for taking this long to update it I had not planned for it to be this long in all honesty but now I'm glad that I have updated it for all of you guys!**

**Answers to my reviewers:**

**Akira Phantomthief: Why thank you I also love you all! I wanted to read some TsukkiHina but couldn't find none so I decided to think of something and used them two! I do apologize for making you all wait a long long time, thanks for reviewing.**

**Bk20141: Hahaha yes that one sentence, it was to surprise you all Suga! The first one was Asahi, second Daichi and third Suga. I just thought hm this would be interesting to add so I did. Thank you for reviewing and I do apologize to make you all wait for this chapter.**

**TheAwesomeAkaKuroFanatic: Thank you for reviewing the promised chapter is here, sorry it took this long in the first place.**

**Lotus Sword: YES! YOU GOT IT RIGHT! He is and we also call them a soldier. Thank you for reviewing I really am sorry for taking this long to update.**

**DivineOokami: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad that you all enjoy this story. I am sorry it took this long to update.**

**KonaMikuisOtAnime: Yes I thought let me hear their fangirls scream! I was enjoying myself typing both last chapter and this one I hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing! Also sorry for taking so long.**

**nissikisses: Tsukki being jealous is adorable to me, I just love a jealous Tsukki. Yes it does when I typed this I realize that it was just like Maid-sama and laughed but then I was like 'oh well, no harm in this' and let it be. I am glad to hear that you love my story I hope this chapter was up for your taste. Thanks for reviewing, also sorry for taking so long to update.**

**cnerriza: Yes it's also my favorite pairing with KageHina coming next then TsukkiYama. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for making you wait long.**

**lil: Thank you for reviewing and I really am sorry for making you wait this long.**

**Guest: Sorry for making you all wait! I am of course going to continue this story for all of you! Thanks fro reviewing!**

**plz: I am so sorry I didn't mean to make you all wait so long I really am! The chapter is up and expect another one soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**plz: I am glad that this story is making you so excited, I am truly sorry for taking this long to update. I hope the chapter was to your liking, thanks for reviewing!**

**angelotaku99a99taioAZ: Gracias lo siento que tardo mucho tiempo para llevar a cabo este capitulo.**

**plz: Yes you will see the end of this story because I will make sure to finish this story and the other two that I am also working on! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took this long in the first place.**

**Crows-Love-Henry: Lol I had fun writing that Cx thanks for reviewing and sorry it took this long for me to update the chapter.**

**zuppercat: Well, that try worked, in all honesty I deleted the other stories that I had out and was thinking about these but stopped I read all of your reviews and said 'These people are waiting for me to update' and then I began to read my own stories to get the ideas back into my head. So here's the one I remember wanting to do. Sorry it took me this long in the first place, thanks for not giving up on me and for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thank you, I'm glad that you like it. Thanks for dropping a review and sorry for taking so long!**

**G: Thank you, I hope this chapter was what y****ou all expected! Sorry for taking long in updating chapter five.**

**I am so happy that you guys never gave up on me when I was about on myself. SO much has happened that I didn't know what I was going to do next, my doc told me to find something that will help me relax and then I read all of your reviews and thought this will help both me and them. Now FanFiction is my stress reliever and I get to go back and update stories that mean a lot to me and you! Thank you for waiting so long for this, I really am happy.**

**Thanks for staying with me.**

**Please drop a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**GMV:**** I would like to apologize for suddenly not updating the stories, a couple of things happened and I would like to explain it.**

**I recently just got back from traveling to my mothers birth place and fell in love. My sister knew that I wanted to visit my mothers birth place and did the best thing I could ever ask her to do, on my birthday she told me she got us plane tickets to go and I was so happy. So I hurried to finish typing up these next chapters for all my stories and packed all my things up. I left my hometown on Dec. 2 and planned to update all my stories on the first but as you can see it never happened. I got to excited that I completely forgot about my stories and remembered about them when I got sick. But seeing as my grandparents are somewhat old-fashioned they didn't have internet, or anything of that sort.**

**I got back on the 23 when in reality I was suppose to get back on the 22 of December, our flight got delayed and I got irritated, we had to wait two extra hours, so I reached my house around 3:50 in the morning. I was tired irritated and pissed, so I do apologize for taking so long but here is the awaited chapter for you all.**

**Sorry for my long rant by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu at all.**

**Warning: This is a 11x10 fic, if you do get what that means, it's a Tsukishima Kei x Fem!Hinata Shouyou, this is also an AU with Fem! Hinata.**

**Read at your own risk.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_'What is this feeling?' Hinata thought as she placed a hand on her chest. Suga watched her and followed her gaze which landed on the blond. He put two and two together and froze._

_'Of all people...' Suga thought as he sighed._

_This was going to be hard for them all._

Hinata watched as everyone went out swimming in the ocean, here she was under one of the umbrella's with Takeda-san.

"You know you can go and collect seashells by the water." Takeda-san said to her as he looked at the ginger. "Or soak you feet in the water."

"Seashells?" Hinata questioned as she looked around the sand to look for the said seashells. "Where can I find them?"

"You can usually find them over there." Takeda pointed to the rocks that is close to the water but a little far from them.

"Oh! I wanna go and find some!" Hinata said as she jumped up and down. "Can I, can I!"

"Haha, sure just make sure to not go to far and get lost alright." Takeda said as he watched her go.

Hinata skipped to the rocks and made her way over them carefully, not wanting to slip and fall into the water. She giggled as she got on her knees to look around he area and try to find a seashell. She had a smile on her face as she looked around the place going on her hands and knees to try to find at least one so she can take it with her home.

"Hm, what's this?" Hinata muttered as she saw something slow crawling away from her, upon grabbing the thing she turned it around and saw that it was a turtle. Smiling she got up and ran back over to Takeda, climbing over the rocks was a little easier. She was careful to not shake the turtle around to much. "Takeda-sensei! Takeda sensei!"

Said teacher turned to look at the girl calling him. "Yes?"

"Look what I found!"

This caught the attention of the other boys.

"What's going on?"

"What does she have now?"

"Wait is that a..."

"It's a turtle!"

"Where did she find one?"

"Let's go see!"

"Wait a minute is she swinging it around!"

"Hinata!"

Takeda looked at the arm that was over the ginger's head and smiled as he saw that she was carrying a turtle.

"Oh did you catch a turtle?" Takeda said as he got up.

Hinata was only a couple of feet away when it happened, she was about to lower the turtle down to give Takeda a better look when a seagull came out of nowhere and snatched the small creature from the gingers hand. Hinata froze in her place before turning to where the bird had took off, seeing the small turtle try to struggle out of the birds grip.

Then the seagull flew off to its nest and away from the teens, Hinata watched as it went off she was still in shock. Then...

"WAH!"

Everyone quickly turned to see the ginger crying as she watched the turtle go, they all began to freak out not knowing what to do. Nishinoya and Tanaka went off running somewhere leaving, Suga, Asahi and Daichi all ran to the ginger trying to calm here down. Kageyama and Yamaguchi ran off to the cooler where Takeda ran to the ginger leaving Tsukishima standing in his place.

"It's okay Hinata." Suga said as he hugged her.

"D-Don't worry the next time we see that bird we will kill it!" Daichi told the ginger.

Asahi was freaking out and didn't know what to do. Takeda came to the ginger and only made matters worse.

"Hinata it's okay this is how mother nature works." Takeda said, Hinata paused in her crying as if thinking before continuing to cry this time louder.

"Here Hinata!" Yamaguchi said as he gave her what looked like an ice cream. Hinata turned to look at the teen.

"Take the ice cream idiot." Kageyama yelled at her as he was standing next to Yamaguchi. Hinata didn't move, so Kageyama did the only thing that came to his mind, he took out the ice cream from it's wrapper and ran to the ginger shoving the cold treat into her mouth. "Isn't that nice."

Tsukishima walked to his best friend and stood next to him, watching the scene from there. He watched as the ginger calmed down while eating the sea salt ice cream, her eyes red from crying and her cheeks stained with tears, Tsukishima for some reason found himself liking this expression on her. He smirked at the face the ginger was giving everyone, yup he found out his favorite expression from the ginger haired girl.

"Have you calmed down Hinata." Suga said as he rubbed her back, seeing her nod he stopped and smiled. "Alright how about we go back and sit under the umbrella and cool down before we go back to hunting for seashells."

"A-Alright."

Everyone went to go get a piece of ice cream, well mostly everyone.

Daichi looked around counting the heads that were present before noticing that Thing 1 and Thing 2 were missing.

"Hey guys, were is Tanaka and Nishinoya?" Daichi said as he turned to look at Suga, Asahi and Takeda.

"Huh, aren't they-" Suga stop in mid sentence as he finally took notice of the duo's absence. "Oh crap..."

"They will be fine." Takeda said as he gave the third years a knowing smile.

After ten minutes of silence a piercing cry was heard from behind them, the group of people turned to see who it was.

"LOOK SHOU-CHAN!" Came Nishinoya's voice.

"WE GOT IT BACK!" Tanaka followed after the shorter male with a smile on his face.

Hinata turned to see the duo running to them after being gone for so long. She saw that Nishinoya had something in his hand as he ran to them, the ginger wondered why they were being careful about running when they are always reckless no matter what was going on. Tanaka stopped and the shorter boy used him as a stopping object.

"Got what back?" Hinata said as she stared at her senpai's in confusion. Then two pair of hands popped in her face, what it was holding had made the ginger smile a toothy one. "Is that!"

"Yup, we got back the turtle that you wanted!" Tanaka said as he puffed out his chest with pride.

"This is how awesome your senpai's are!" Nishinoya also said as he did the same as Tanaka.

"Thank you!" Hinata told the pair as she took the turtle into her hands, then gave the each of the duo a hug. Ignoring the sticks that were sticking out of Nishinoya's hair and the multiple scratch marks they both had. "Thank you so much!"

Both teens blushed as the ginger hugged them, not quite believing that she would have the guts to hug two almost naked men of her own free will.

"Look Kageyama!" Hinata said as she went to the dark blue haired teen and showed him the turtle, which was surprisingly not injured at all. Kageyama looked down and took a look at the turtle before nodding, this made the ginger go around to show each and everyone of the other boys and adult.

Tsukishima was the last one seeing as the ginger was going from whoever was the closest to her. He watched as she jumped up and down in his face as she was careful to not drop the turtle.

"Look Tsukishima!" Hinata said as she tried to show the taller male.

Here the blond smirked as he looked down at the ginger. "I can't see jump higher, or do you prefer for me to bend down so you don't have to keep jumping."

Hinata was about to tell him off when she was cut off, "Gah!"

"Ow."

Those around them managed to as the ginger jumped a little higher than usual, they also saw as the blond bent down to tease the ginger not expecting for her to keep jumping thus they smacked their heads together, and loud enough for everyone to hear.

Tsukishima ignored his own pain as he turned to stare at the ginger who was rubbing her forehead with her free hand, before she turned her brown teary eyes to the blond, that was when she realized something.

"Ah! Tsukishima you're bleeding!" Hinata said as she raised her hand to get a better look only to have the blond beat her to it. Tsukishima felt the warm liquid on his forehead and frowned as he checked his fingers only to see then red.

"We have a first aid kit in the house!" Asahi said as he was panicking at the sight of blood. Before anyone could say anything they were left quiet as Hinata took hold of the blond's arm, having given Kageyama the turtle, and dragged him back to the house.

"Hurry up! We need to stop the bleeding!" Was heard as they watched the two leave their sights.

"Did Tsukki let himself be dragged away?" Yamaguchi said after a long pause of silence.

"Not to mention that it was Hinata who took him away!" Daichi spoke as he too was in shock by the action.

**Meanwhile**

Hinata sat the blond down on one of the many chairs and left to go get the first aid kit, checking the bathroom and almost jumping in joy as she found it. She walked back to the blond's side and took out the alcohol swabs to clean his injury.

Tsukishima winced as he felt the stinging on his head. He closed his left eye, seeing as the injury was closest to that one, and stared at the ginger from his right eye. He watched as she went to throw away the cotton swabs in the trash as then walk back him.

"Does it hurt?" Hinata asked as she gently ran her fingers over the now forming bump.

"No." Tsukishima replied to her as he still stared at her, slightly smirking as he saw her cheeks begin to change colors. Hinata looked anywhere but at him as she tried to think of something to say to him and free herself from the embarrassment that he bought to her.

"W-What." She finally asked as she couldn't take it anymore. She felt her whole face, even ears, burning.

"Nothing." Tsukishima said as he kept staring at her.

Hinata finally had enough and she quickly bought her hands and covered his eyes, feeling him jump in surprise as she did this.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he bought his hands and covered hers.

"M-Making you stop staring at me." Hinata said as she didn't move her hands.

"Hm." Was all he said as he removed her hands and smirked up at her. "Really now."

"Yes really." Hinata answered back at him.

She watched as his face closer. She bit her lip as he didn't stop until he was a breath away from her.

"Did you know." He spoke slowly, letting his lips brush against hers as he spoke. Hinata gulped but said nothing. "You suck at kissing."

Here she blushed even more.

"So I'm going to take a guess and say that I am your first kiss."

Hinata could not believe that his smirk could get any more wider, boy was she wrong.

"But I need to fix that."

The ginger gasped as she felt his lips against hers. Frozen with her mouth open she felt him slip his tongue into hers, she blushed even harder. She then began to move against him, trying her best to follow his movements. Tsukishima smirked as he felt her do her best, he then grabbed her hips and drew her close to him, seeing as she almost fell to the ground.

_'Why am I doing this?' _Hinata questioned as she cautiously put her arms around his neck. _'Oh that's right, I'm crushing on him.'_

Tsukishima lifted her up and sat her on his thighs, not bothering to let her lips go. He tilted his head to the side and went deeper into her mouth. Hinata blushed as she sat on his thighs, she was never this bold but for some reason felt that she could do this with him and not worry about it at all. She did jump when she felt his hands go from her hips to her waist and quickly grabbed his upper arms.

"Tsuki-"

She was caught off when the door was opened.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter I had a lot of fun writing this one.**

**Natsume-Erika: Yes I am sorry about taking so long, and yes I will be updating this frequently so keep an eye out, thanks for reviewing!**

**cnerriza: Um, I am sorry but I am confused on your question, can you use more words to explain your question. I truly am sorry.**

**zuppercat: From what I can see your english is good, but I can understand english is also not my first language. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nikooru-sama: Thanks for reviewing!**

**I should have the next chapter for this before or after Christmas, not sure yet.**

**Please review!**


End file.
